La Chica de Cristal
by Sxkxitx
Summary: Sakura es una chica que desconoce del mundo, su madre le enseño que los hombres son malos, que la ciudad esta llena de pecado y demonios, jamás salió de su pequeña granja, jamás conoció chicos/as de su edad, pero al morir su madre su prima Karin se mudara con ella, dandole un vuelco a su vida, conocera lo que es la amistad, ser una chica, y a Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**La Chica de Cristal**

**MINI FIC DE DRABBLES (EN LUGAR DE CAPÍTULOS LARGOS SON PEQUEÑOS DRABBLES CON CONEXIÓN)**

**Es una historia corta pero no tanto para ser un one-shot... ni tan larga como para ser un fic con capis largos, disfruten!**

.

.

Sakura es una chica que desconoce del mundo, su madre le esnseño que los hombres son malos, que la ciudad esta llena de pecado y demonios, jamás salió de su pequeña granja, jamás conoció chicos/as de su edad, pero al morir su madre su prima Karin se mudara con ella, dandole un vuelco a su vida, conocera lo que es la amistad, ser una chica, la tan mencionada y pecadora ciudad y a Sasuke... Pero debe tener cuidado, ella es tan fragil como el mismo cristal.

.

.

**LA CHICA DE CRISTAL**

_por_

Sakaita

**I KARIN**

Crecí en un pequeño pueblo con mi madre, ella decía que la vida del campo era pura y libre de pecados, que la ciudad estaba llena de demonios disfrazados que solo buscaban a chicas incautas como yo. Siempre tome clases en casa, literatura, física, matemáticas e historia universal también un poco de música, gran parte del día estábamos en la capilla familiar o bordando, un día mi madre enfermo pero no quiso acudir al médico en la ciudad como le dijo la enfermera que la atendía a veces y murió, dos semanas después mi prima Karin, que vivía en la gran ciudad me llamo y me contó que su madre también había muerto hace poco, ambas solas y sin vernos desde los siete años la invite a vivir conmigo un tiempo, me sentía tan sola en esa gran casa que me resulto agradable tener con quien charlar, y ahí comenzó la aventura de mi vida.

.

Salí a la entrada de la gran granja de mi madre y mire el auto que se acercaba, era amarillo chillón y muy moderno, una vez vi uno en una revista que traía la enfermera y amiga de mamá, después de eso no vi ninguna más, mi madre decía que eran cosas que mostraban el pecado e incitaban a pecar y perder la moral. — ¡Sakura, querida! —Saludo Karin mientras bajaba de su auto, tenía ese bello cabello rojo a la mitad de la espalda, unos lentes oscuros, pantalones cortos, tan cortos que mamá moriría se los viera y una blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo con la frase en letras mayúsculas que decía SEXY. —…No has cambiado nada… —Susurró mientras besaba mi mejilla.

—G-gracias—Respondí, ella se quito los lentes de sol y me miro divertida.

—No fue precisamente un alago querida prima—Me miro de arriba abajo, ¿Qué había de malo con mi ropa? Usaba un bonito suéter gris que yo misma tejí, una falda del mismo color pero en tono más oscuro hasta debajo de mi rodilla y mis cómodos zapatos ortopédicos, mi cabello en dos trenzas y mis gafas de siempre, claro que comparado a su gusto me veía opacada y poco llamativa, pero mi madre no fue como su hermana, la mamá de Karin, ambas eran mellizas pero jamás congeniaron ya que mi tía era liberal, soñadora y hambrienta de conocer el mundo, mientras mi madre era chapada a la antigua, y tenía un odio particular por los hombres, todos los hombres.

—Pero no te preocupes unos días conmigo y serás una chica, una autentica chica. ¡Ayúdame a bajar el equipaje! Traje tantas maletas que bajarlas yo sola sería un dolor de cabeza.

Karin era tan divertida, espontánea y ocurrente que sería divertido tenerla conmigo siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Que les pareció?

Espero sus mensajes, por cierto saben, en los últimos tiempos me ha comenzado a gustar el SuiKarin, no se me fascinan juntos, ¿Que parejas les gustaría ver?

...

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

La Chica de Cristal

**MINI FIC DE DRABBLES (EN LUGAR DE CAPÍTULOS LARGOS SON PEQUEÑOS DRABBLES CON CONEXIÓN)**

_Es una historia corta pero no tanto para ser un one-shot... ni tan larga como para ser un fic con capis largos, disfruten!_

**NOTAS: Sí es un SasuSaku ! jeje gracias por el comentario Strikis**

.

.

_Sakura es una chica que desconoce del mundo, su madre le esnseño que los hombres son malos, que la ciudad esta llena de pecado y demonios, jamás salió de su pequeña granja, jamás conoció chicos/as de su edad, pero al morir su madre su prima Karin se mudara con ella, dandole un vuelco a su vida, conocera lo que es la amistad, ser una chica, la tan mencionada y pecadora ciudad y a Sasuke... Pero debe tener cuidado, ella es tan fragil como el mismo cristal._

_._

_._

**LA CHICA DE CRISTAL**

por

**Sakaita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II Pizza**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Después de largos minutos logramos bajar mi equipaje, ¿Quién diría que en tan pequeño auto cabría toda mi ropa y zapatos, soy un talento en eso de empacar. Mire a Sakura detenidamente mientras acomodaba mi ropa en un viejo ropero, le dije que no era necesario pero vaya chica le encanta actuar como una muñeca domestica, sigue igual que hace años, la última vez que la ví teníamos siete años, bueno ella siete y yo recién cumplidos seis años, fuimos a la granja mi madre y yo por que la abuela estaba apunto de fallecer y quería ver a sus dos hijas juntas y su par de nietas, mi tía al igual que mi madre tenían largos cabellos rojos como los míos y grandes ojos como los míos, Sakura se parece mucho más a su padre con esos brillantes ojos verdes, me pregunto si su madre le confeso quien era su padre? Mi madre lo hizo y por ello me sentí más comprometida a buscar a Sakura. — ¿Sakura, que tanto sabes de tu padre? —Pregunte mientras me quitaba mis botas color chocolate y las dejaba a un lado de la cama, ella se detuvo y note como su cuerpo de tensaba.

—No se nada de él, solo que fue un mal hombre y nos abandono—Note profundo rencor en su voz, fruncí el seño y sentí ganas de contradecirla pero no tenía derecho, su madre creo esa imagen en su cabeza.

— ¿Lo odias?

Ella negó y guardo un par de blusas más en el cajón de abajo —Odiar es malo, solo te amarga, prefiero no hablar de eso más Karin, por favor—Asentí, no debía indagar más, al menos no por ahora. —Debes tener hambre, hay estofado y pan casero—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Se me antoja más una pizza ¿Que dices? —Era como hablar con un bebé o un alien, me miro extrañada y con un sonrojo.

—Nunca he comido pizza…

— ¡Pero si es deliciosa! Vamos a comprar una—La tome del brazo y sus pies no respondieron.

—Y-yo te espero, no puedo ir al pueblo—Vaya que mi tía había hecho de Sakura un ratoncito miedoso y acomplejado, la había hecho tan frágil como una copa de cristal que teme quebrarse.

—Haremos esto, iremos, yo compro la pizza y tú te quedas en el auto. Por favor, en verdad debes subir a mi auto es un regalo de mi ex novio, bueno se lo he robado pero es en pago de mi virginbidad…

—Que cosas tan locas dices Karin—Rió quedamente y la convencí de subir al auto e ir por esa deliciosa pizza, pronto me las ingeniaría para lograr que saliera de su cascarón.

* * *

Bueno gracias a quien lee y quien quiera comentar xD esta historia avanzara rapido mientras tenga internet, computadora y poca tarea :) hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 3

La Chica _de_ Cristal

**MINI FIC DE DRABBLES (EN LUGAR DE CAPÍTULOS LARGOS SON PEQUEÑOS DRABBLES CON CONEXIÓN)**

_Es una historia corta pero no tanto para ser un one-shot... ni tan larga como para ser un fic con capis largos, disfruten!_

.

.

**NOTAS**: Gracias _por_ leer :)

_Sakura es una chica que desconoce del mundo, su madre le enseño que los hombres son malos, que la ciudad esta llena de pecado y demonios, jamás salió de su pequeña granja, jamás conoció chicos/as de su edad, pero al morir su madre su prima Karin se mudara con ella, dándole un vuelco a su vida, conocerá lo que es la amistad, ser una chica, la tan mencionada y pecadora ciudad y a Sasuke... Pero debe tener cuidado, ella es tan fragil como el mismo cristal._

_._

_._

**LA CHICA ****_DE_**** CRISTAL**

por

**Sakaita**

**III Miradas**

Sentía un dolor en mi estómago, no era hambre ni nada por el estilo eran nervios de ver un poco de ese mundo horrible que mamá me contó, Karin estuvo contándome todo el camino de todo lo que ha hecho, viajes, novios, fiestas y cosas que le gustaba hacer como ir al cine, siempre quise ir al cine pero mamá decía que si quería ver una película podría mandar a traer una y siempre eran sobre la palabra de Dios y las normas morales, yo quería leer sobre eso que llaman romance, pasión, amor, amistad... Pero con ella siempre mirando sobre mi hombro no podía, quizás ahora con Karin cerca podría aventurarme un poquito.

—Bueno, enseguida regreso—Tomo su cartera y salió del auto, cruzo la calle y entro aquel lugar con el gran letrero que decía Pizza De Lee, mire a todos lados no pasaba mucha gente, agradecí eso, pero entonces lo más extraño que me habría de pasar en mi corta vida ocurrió, un chico de cabellera oscura cruzo la calle, salió del mismo lugar donde había entrado Karin antes, se paro frente a nuestro auto, parecía buscar algo o alguien con la mirada, volteo a donde estaba yo y entre en pánico así que me agache lo más que pude e intente hacerme la invisible, entonces paso.

— ¡Ey, tú! —Golpeo la ventanilla, sentí que temblaban mis manos, no quería alzar la cara ni incorporarme, me daba miedo, ¿Y si quería robar mi inocencia como decía mamá? —Oye, te vi mirando se que estas ahí...—Su tono era sarcástico.

Alce la vista, respire hondo y baje un poquito la ventanilla, no voltee a verlo, me daba miedo. —Y-yo lo siento... Señor—Lo escuche reír levemente.

— ¿Señor? Vaya, supongo no eres de aquí. ¿Tienes un encendedor? — ¿Que? —Gire la vista y me tope con esos enigmáticos ojos negros, jamás había sentido lo que sentí, nervios, pánico un poquito de emoción, mi mandíbula se trabo. —Necesito encender mi cigarro—Negué con la cabeza, era un vicioso, mamá me hablo de esos sujetos, fuman, beben y son promiscuos, que decepción, sus ojos aparentaban ser alguien bueno. —Olvídalo—Se marcho antes de que yo pudiese decir alguna otra cosa, lo vi perderse en el camino, poco a poco su figura de disolvió como si nunca le hubiese visto, pero esas extrañas sensaciones en mi cuerpo estaban aflorando como los sembradíos de maíz que brotan en verano. Me mire en el espejo del auto y mis mejillas no solo ardían, estaban rojas como tomates maduros, jamás me había ocurrido algo así, Seria quizás que la visita de un demonio causa esos efectos? O la gran ciudad la estaba enfermando? Entre en pánico entonces la puerta del auto se abrió

— ¡No me mate señor! —Cubrí mi cara con las manos apunto de llorar, escuche las carcajadas de Karin.

—Hahaha, por Dios Sakura, soy yo, vaya que eres paranoica, Sabes, vi unos tipos tremendamente guapos ahí, volveré más seguido—Puso la caja cuadrada y plana en mi regazo, y sentí un poco de calor en las piernas y un olor delicioso, ¿ese era el olor de la pizza? Vaya, que olía bien, me hizo olvidar un poco lo ocurrido antes quizás se lo contaría más tarde a Karin, nos marchamos para volver a casa, a mi dulce y amado hogar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por****_ leer_**** y comentar :)**

**NOTA: INTEGRE UN PERSONAJE ORIGINAL, SU NOMBRE ES ****_ALICE_**** QUIZÁS LA ODIEN, QUIZÁS LA AMEN YA VERÁN POR QUE.. Y REPITO ES UN MINI FIC SASUSAKU :)**

**Dejo link de la imagen de como me imagino este nuevo personaje / en caso de que no salga el link la subire a la pagina de face SakiLovemuffin :)**

** . /-dfbwiaseLXg/UKkJuMcz-tI/AAAAAAAAKTQ/LfI2u1Ql32w/s1600/anime+girl+contemplating+happily+with+a+ **

IV Nuevas amistades

La Chica _de_Cristal

**MINI FIC DE DRABBLES (EN LUGAR DE CAPÍTULOS LARGOS SON PEQUEÑOS DRABBLES CON CONEXIÓN)**

_Es una historia corta pero no tanto para ser un one-shot... ni tan larga como para ser un fic con capis largos, disfruten!_

.

.

_Sakura es una chica que desconoce del mundo, su madre le enseño que los hombres son malos, que la ciudad esta llena de pecado y demonios, jamás salió de su pequeña granja, jamás conoció chicos/as de su edad, pero al morir su madre su prima Karin se mudara con ella, dándole un vuelco a su vida, conocerá lo que es la amistad, ser una chica, la tan mencionada y pecadora ciudad y a Sasuke... Pero debe tener cuidado, ella es tan fragil como el mismo cristal._

_._

_._

**LA CHICA ****_DE_**** CRISTAL**

por

**Sakaita**

**IV Nuevas amistades**

Ahí estaba yo, dando vueltas en la cama como una loca, mire mi teléfono celular y marcaba las siete con cincuenta y tres minutos, ¿Como carajos podía dormir a las siete de la noche? Sakura estaba tan chapada a la antigua como una anciana de noventa años—Debo salir o moriré—Salte de la cama, tome un vestido azul marino corto y que se amarraba del cuello, unos zapatos altos rojos y una pequeña cartera del mismo color que los zapatos, me maquille solo un poco y perfume.

—Espero la vida nocturna de este lugar no sea tan explosiva como la de Sakura—Subí a mi auto en busca de un buen lugar donde pasar el rato.

Llegue a un pequeño lugar llamado Rock and Burguer, se veía bien, estacione mi auto y me dispuse a entrar, note las miradas sobre mi y no era de sorprenderse, me veía fabulosa. Me senté en una mesa y se acerco una camarera, pedí una cerveza para comenzar, la pequeña ciudad de Trinidad no era tan sosa como el pueblito a sus afueras donde vivía Sakura, había plazas, cines y la universidad de Trinidad, muy concurrida ya que tenia conexiones con otras universidades del mundo, vaya que obtienes información en Google me dije al ver que esa ciudad no era tan mala para pasar el rato, entonces mi tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un grupo de chicos.

— ¿Hola muñeca estas sola?—Alce la mirada, la mesera justamente trajo mi cerveza y le di un sorbo ignorando al tipo en cuestión, sus amigos rieron, no es que fuera una sorda pero mi experiencia en chicos no confiaba mucho en los que te llaman "Muñeca" —Eres sorda linda?

— ¿Eres acaso estúpido tú? ¿No has notado que te ignoro?—Respondí de inmediato sin mirarlo, de nuevo oí risas.

—Esta chica me agrada—Escuche una voz femenina y se sentó a mi lado una rubia despampanante de ojos azulados—Soy Ino, ignora a Suigetsu... No sabe tratar con chicas.

—Lo he notado—Sonríe, sin invitación los demás se sentaron también.

—Jajaja vaya que eres ruda pelirroja, soy Naruto Uzumaki—Beso mi mano, era un rubio muy atractivo de ojos azules. —Ino y yo somos hermanos mellizos, este idiota es Suigetsu—El chico me miro "seductoramente" lo ignore de nuevo—Ellos son Sasuke y su novia Alice—Mire a la pareja, el era guapo, serio y con penetrantes ojos negros, ella me saludo dulcemente con un "Hola" tenia ojos oscuros, y una melena larga y color negro con un largo fleco en su frente.

—Un gusto, soy Karin Haruno, recién llegue a este lugar.

— ¡Que bien! Nosotros siempre hemos vivido aquí, ahora que todos vamos a la universidad buscábamos una pensión para separarnos de nuestros padres—Dijo el rubio—Bueno Alice no, ella es la hija del alcalde jamás la dejaría irse—La chica se sonrojo.—Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla Karin—Dijo Alice con esa bella sonrisa, su novio la tenia tomada de la mano, eran una pareja extraña a mi punto de vista.

.

Pasamos una noche agradable charlando, bebiendo y comiendo, eran personas agradables, mire mi teléfono y marcaba pasada la una de la mañana—Debo irme, me he escapado de mi prima y morirá del susto si no me encuentra—Me despedí de todos e intercambiamos números telefónicos Ino, Alice y yo, un solo día ahí y ya había hecho amistades, sonríe contenta, vivir ahí no seria tan malo.


	5. Chapter 5

**DEJARE HOY 2 CAPIS :D BUENO MINI CAPIS XD**

** recuerden estoy en SasuSaku **Eternal Love** **

**Fanfics Sasusaku. &amp; SakiLovemuffin **

**MINI FIC DE DRABBLES (EN LUGAR DE CAPÍTULOS LARGOS SON PEQUEÑOS DRABBLES CON CONEXIÓN) **

Es una historia corta pero no tanto para ser un one-shot... ni tan larga como para ser un fic con capis largos, disfruten! . . Sakura es una chica que desconoce del mundo, su madre le esnseño que los hombres son malos, que la ciudad esta llena de pecado y demonios, jamás salió de su pequeña granja, jamás conoció chicos/as de su edad, pero al morir su madre su prima Karin se mudara con ella, dandole un vuelco a su vida, conocera lo que es la amistad, ser una chica, la tan mencionada y pecadora ciudad y a Sasuke... Pero debe tener cuidado, ella es tan fragil como el mismo cristal. . . .

**LA CHICA DE CRISTAL **

**por **

**Sakaita **

**V MalasNuevas**

* * *

Mire a Sakura y estaba más pálida que de costumbre, el viejo de barbas blancas la miro con pena y desanimó— ¿Usted quiere decir que Sakura perderá su granja? —El viejo me miro y asintió.

—Como les he hecho saber la casa presenta una fuerte deuda con el banco y esta próximo a vencer el pago, quizás en un par de meses...—Mire a mi prima y note su tristeza, ¿Que haría una chica que no conoce más allá de su granja? ¿Que haría yo? Cuando vine a pasar tiempo con Sakura no le conté abiertamente que me echaron de mi casa, bueno, mi ex me echo del apartamento por meter a una tipa de rubios cabellos y aspecto de callejera, yo tampoco tenia a donde ir, ambas estábamos a un paso de vivir bajo un puente. T

ome la mano de Sakura y mire decidida al señor Fujita—Conseguiremos el dinero, pero usted debe conseguirnos una prologa o algo con el banco que nos ayude a pagar poco a poco la deuda...—Limpio sus gafas y después de un gran silencio sonrió y estrecho mi mano.

—Hecho jovencitas, lo haré. Hablare con los dueños del banco y unos accionistas—Tomo su portafolio y salió de la casa montándose en su viejo auto color azul marino.

— Karin, ¿Cómo vamos a pagar la deuda? —Por fin hablo Sakura.

—Pensé en un plan, es descabellado pero funcional—Le comente la brillante idea que había pasado por mi mente— ¡Hagamos una casa de huéspedes!

— ¿Que dices? —Sí, lo que oyes. He conocido unos chicos universitarios que buscan una pensión o apartamento, pagarían muy bien por dejar de vivir bajo el yugo de sus padres. ¡Es un plan perfecto! Sin margen de error. —La note dudosa, con cierto temor y era de esperarse, Sakura no tenia contacto del tipo social con nadie más.

—Es que...

—Solo hasta que paguemos la deuda, y serán un par de chicos, solo dormirán aquí técnicamente estudian mucho ni los notaras...

—Quizás no sea tan mala tu idea, esta bien Karin, todo sea por salvar la granja—Sonrió decidida, pero notaba su temor en los ojos, pero bueno mataria dos pájaros de un tiro, dinero y cambio radical en la vida de Sakura. . Ese mismo día salí de la granja en búsqueda de nuestros nuevos huéspedes, envíe unos mensajes a Ino y Alice para verlas en su escuela y contarles mi plan.

...

— ¡Karin! ¡Por aquí! —Grito la rubia haciéndome señas para que las viera en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

—Hola chicos—Salude y note la presencia de los que ya conocía y otros que no.

—Ella es Karin, es nueva aquí—Dijo Alice quien se veía más pálida de lo normal —Ellos son unos amigos, Shikamaru, Deidara, Sai y TenTen, bueno y ya conoces a Suigetsu, Ino, Naruto y a mi amado Sasuke—Sonrió con aires soñadores mientras el antipático de su novio solo guardaba silencio y miraba a la nada, vaya tipo, tan guapo y tan serio, los demás saludaron con un "_Hola_"

—Si... Los recuerdo—Mire a Suigetsu con recelo, ¡Dios! El sujeto me altera solo de verlo, no se por que y no me interesa—Bueno seré breve, mi prima decidió hacer de la gran casa que tiene una pequeña casa de huéspedes, supongo que hay estudiantes que necesitan un techo y por una módica cantidad tendrán techo y comida, no prometo TV por cable ni internet eso corre por su cuenta—Vaya, por que no estudie para ser publicista, pinto de maravilla las cosas.

— ¡Genial! —Grito Naruto—Hoy mismo me largo de casa, mis viejos dejaran de joderme que soy un mantenido— Su hermana lo golpeo en la cabeza.

—Si mamá escucha que la llamas vieja te matara idiota... —Ino me miro sonriente—No son tan malos, papá es "escritor" y mamá la doctora de aquí... Si necesitaras algo no dudes en decirnos, y yo haré publicidad a su casa de huéspedes, no mandare lunáticos a tu casa—!Genial! El plan comenzaba a marchar perfecto. Tomamos un café y los chicos que habían estado en silencio se unieron a la plática, vaya que eran hijos de papi algunos, Naruto e Ino hijos de la doctora encargada del hospital de esa pequeña ciudad, un padre escritor de novelas cachondas, Alice la hija del alcalde y huérfana de madre, Shikamaru Nara era hijo de un catedrático de la universidad mientras Sasuke Uchiha era hijo de unos ricachones amantes de la vida "pueblerina" vaya, vaya... Me estaba haciendo amiga de la crema y nata, rei al pensar eso. Después de un rato volví, debía ayudar a Sakura con las habitaciones y planear nuestro itinerario para que este pequeño proyecto resultara magnífico y lográramos salvar la amada granja de Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola muchas gracias por la aceptación de la historia me alegra les guste, recalco será SasuSaku aunque se vea nulo o lejano habrá SasuSaku al ser una historia alternativa debo comenzar el romance... **

**Comenzar las insinuaciones, no sera fácil pero lo bueno no es fácil :) **

**NOTA: Comienza con narración de Sasuke, al final la narración de la Autora o sea yo. **

**•Recuerden buscarme en facebook SasuSaku **Eternal Love** - Fanfics Sasusaku. &amp; SakiLovemuffin• **

**.**

**MINI FIC DE DRABBLES (EN LUGAR DE CAPÍTULOS LARGOS SON PEQUEÑOS DRABBLES CON CONEXIÓN)**

_Es una historia corta pero no tanto para ser un one-shot... ni tan larga como para ser un fic con capis largos, disfruten!_

.

.

_Sakura es una chica que desconoce del mundo, su madre le esnseño que los hombres son malos, que la ciudad esta llena de pecado y demonios, jamás salió de su pequeña granja, jamás conoció chicos/as de su edad, pero al morir su madre su prima Karin se mudara con ella, dandole un vuelco a su vida, conocera lo que es la amistad, ser una chica, la tan mencionada y pecadora ciudad y a Sasuke... Pero debe tener cuidado, ella es tan fragil como el mismo cristal._

**LA CHICA DE CRISTAL**

** por **

**Sakaita **

**VI Sasuke **

* * *

Cerré la puerta de un golpe mientras Madara seguía gritando como loco, no soportaba verlo ni oírlo, odiaba tanto su presencia, no me cabía en la cabeza la idea de que mi madre se hubiera casado con él, con el hermano de mi padre. —Sasuke... Querido—Llamo mi madre tras abrir la puerta con esa dulce voz que la caracteriza—Ha venido Suigetsu... Lo haré pasar, y por favor quisiera ya no discutieras con tu padre.

—Él no es mi padre, es TU esposo, mi padre esta muerto—Odiaba que dijera que él era mi padre, Madara solo fue un aprovechado, una bella y joven mujer viuda con dos hijos ¡Claro que buscaría su oportunidad! Y lo logro, inmiscuirse en nuestra casa, en los negocios que dejo mi padre y ser la figura paterna que mamá creía nos hacia falta.

—Desearía tanto que tu y él se llevaran bien...

—Dile a Suigetsu que pase—Odiaba ser grosero con ella pero no podía ceder ante Madara, ni formar con él un vinculo de padre e hijo, no podía permitírmelo.

Un par de minutos después Suigetsu estaba ahí hablándome de estupideces y cosas que no entendía del todo, a veces me preguntaba por que éramos amigos, luego recordé que en este diminuto lugar tus posibilidades de tener un amigo mentalmente estable son mínimas y Suigetsu entraba en la categoría de "_Levemente aceptables_"

...

—Llamare a la compañía de TV por cable e internet... ¿Sakura, me escuchas? —La chica de ojos jade dejo de escribir y miro a su prima.

—Lo siento Karin estaba terminando esto y pensando que no se sí sea buena idea todo esto—Su voz sonaba temblorosa y con duda.

—No puedes dudar ahora Sakura, aparte convivir con otras personas es uno de los pasos a tu cambio—Dijo Karin emocionada mientras Sakura arqueaba una ceja en muestra de duda.

— ¿A que clase de cambio te refieres Karin?

—Tu cambio de vida, cambio de look, personalidad, etc, etc. Quizás hasta consigas novio, pero bueno no pienso aturdirte con eso ahora será poco a poco—Sonaba absolutamente convencida de su decisión y hablaba como si de muffins se tratara.

—No pienso cambiar nada Karin, no quiero un novio, ni nada de eso.—Se pauso un momento— ¿Aparte Para que quiero un hombre a mi lado? Solo me usaría y me dejaría como mi padre a mi madre.

—Son tonterías las que dices, aparte tu padre no dejo a tu madre... ¡Ella tuvo la culpa!—Grito Karin molesta sorprendiendo a Sakura.

—Pero... ¿Que puedes saber tu de ellos Karin?

—Y-yo... Bueno, tienes razón me excedí, yo no se nada de ellos—Finalizo tajante y reprochándose por dentro por hablar de más, aun no era momento para soltar todo eso que guardaba en su garganta.

—Olvidemos esto y volvamos a nuestro negocio. Había secretos tan dolorosos que romperían a Sakura, por eso Karin sentía la necesidad de darle confianza en sí misma, de darle un giro a su vida para cuando ese día llegara no doliera tanto o al menos fuera más soportable la sorpresa y menor la decepción.

* * *

**Sí, lose es sumamente corto pero así es esto. JOJO. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**

**Que creen que sepa Karin de los padres de Sakura, recordemos que las madres de ambas eran hermanas, ¿será que Karin sabe quien es el padre de Sakura?**


	7. Chapter 7

La Chica de Cristal

MINI FIC DE DRABBLES (EN LUGAR DE CAPÍTULOS LARGOS SON PEQUEÑOS DRABBLES CON CONEXIÓN)

Es una historia corta pero no tanto para ser un one-shot... ni tan larga como para ser un fic con capis largos, disfruten!

NOTAS: Gracias por sus comentarios y lamento haber tardado siglos, les dejo otro mini capítulo.

.

Sakura es una chica que desconoce del mundo, su madre le enseño que los hombres son malos, que la ciudad esta llena de pecado y demonios, jamás salió de su pequeña granja, jamás conoció chicos/as de su edad, pero al morir su madre su prima Karin se mudara con ella, dándole un vuelco a su vida, conocerá lo que es la amistad, ser una chica, la tan mencionada y pecadora ciudad y a Sasuke... Pero debe tener cuidado, ella es tan frágil como el mismo cristal.

.

LA CHICA DE CRISTAL

por

Sakaita

.

.

VIII Huéspedes

.

Había escuchado cuando llegaron los nuevos inquilinos, le rogué a Karin que fuera ella quien los recibiera por que aun no me sentía cómoda con la idea de vivir con más personas.

Escuche pasos, murmullos y algunas risas, seguí leyendo mi libro de recetas y después de casi dos horas pude percatarme de que habíanhabian pasado casi dos horas, debía hacer la cena.

Baje cuidadosamente hasta la cocina y me dispuse hacer algo de cenar, había pato en el refrigerador y unas deliciosas verduras que combinarían a la perfección.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos estaba listo todo. —Huele increíble.

Mire a Karin sentarse sobre la mesita que estaba junto al fregadero de platos—Gracias.

—Ya están los chicos en sus habitaciones, he quedado sorprendida de ver la aceptación de estos.

—Me alegra que esté resultando.

—Lo sé, verás que salvaremos la granja. Por cierto debes cenar con nosotros, Deidara y Neji son muy simpáticos.

Dude un poco, pero bueno, eran sólo dos chicos y Karin estaría ahí. De repente llamaron a la puerta, Karin me pidió que abriera ya que necesitaba arreglarse para la cena.

Apague la estufa y me dirigí a la puerta, al abrirla sentí que mi corazón se saldría por mi boca, mis piernas temblaron y sentí que el aire me faltaba.

—Hemos venido por una habitación.

Los oscuros ojos de ese hombre me helaron hicieron titubear, me sentí desnuda ante esa mirada y temerosa, sólo recuerdo que dije en un susurro:

—No tengo encendedor— y todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor.


	8. Chapter 8

La Chica de Cristal

MINI FIC DE DRABBLES (EN LUGAR DE CAPÍTULOS LARGOS SON PEQUEÑOS DRABBLES CON CONEXIÓN)

Es una historia corta pero no tanto para ser un one-shot... ni tan larga como para ser un fic con capis largos, disfruten!

.

.

Sakura es una chica que desconoce del mundo, su madre le enseño que los hombres son malos, que la ciudad esta llena de pecado y demonios, jamás salió de su pequeña granja, jamás conoció chicos/as de su edad, pero al morir su madre su prima Karin se mudara con ella, dándole un vuelco a su vida, conocerá lo que es la amistad, ser una chica, la tan mencionada y pecadora ciudad y a Sasuke... Pero debe tener cuidado, ella es tan frágil como el mismo cristal.

.

.

LA CHICA DE CRISTAL

por

Sakaita

.

.

.

.  
IX Alérgica

.

.

Escuche la voz de un hombre, creí que sería Neji o Deidara, pero para mi sorpresa al bajar me encontré con ese chico idiota que se llamaba Suigetsu.

—Largo de aquí pervertido.

—Ignorare eso, la chica de cabellos rosas se ha desmayado.

Sentí que me golpeaban en el rostro, de sólo pensar que Sakura estaba herida se me estrujaba el corazón.

Lo tome de los hombros y le grite que me dijera dónde estaba, temeroso señaló con su mano hacia la sala de estar, corrí hacia la habitación llena de muebles rústicos y aspecto antiguo, ahí estaba ella.

—Sakura— me acerque y la note pálida.

—Nos vio y se puso como si hubiera visto un fantasma— dijo Suigetsu.

—Creo que debemos recostarla en un lugar más cómodo.

Note al chico que estaba a mi lado, era Sasuke. Asentí y cargo a Sakura en brazos, ambos me siguieron hasta llevarla a su habitación.

Iré por un vaso con agua les dije y los dejé con ella.

Seguramente Sakura se había impresionado al ver a esos dos, cuando despertara tendría que hablar con ella, temer a dos chicos idiotas no era sano.

Me quede un momento pensando, era acaso Sakura tan frágil? Negué de inmediato, ella sólo necesitaba abrirse al mundo, mi tía había hecho de ella una niña miedosa y alérgica al mundo, debía sacarla de eso, no quería que acabara sola y amargada como su madre.

Al regresar a la habitación estaban ahora los otros dos inquilinos de la casa. Preguntaron qué había pasado y les comente que Sakura había tenido un desmayo, después de aclarar aquello Neji se marchó y Deidara lo siguió, ambos eran muy guapos no podía negarlo pero en parte eran herméticos.

Al salir ellos deje el vaso junto a la cama de Sakura, mire a ese par.

—Sasuke, que hacen tu tonto amigo y tú aquí?

—Queríamos alquilar una habitación.

Suigetsu rodó los ojos—Mi padre esta loco, y Sasuke odia al suyo.

Dude un instante pero recordé que necesitábamos ese dinero ahora más que nunca—Les daré sus habitaciones, dejemos que Sakura descanse.

Salimos de ahí y pude notar la mirada de Sasuke, curioso y frío al mismo tiempo pero atento a ella, no pude evitar pensar que quizás él pudiera sentir una leve atracción por ella.


End file.
